Rigantona
Rigantona is the guardian dragonness of the magical pathways to and from Wing Haven. Whenever someone uses a portal to travel to the world, she intercepts them on their way to personally determine whether or not they should be allowed through. She can do the same for when they leave Haven as well, though she normaly does not head off people leaving unless specifically ordered to do so. Regardless, Rigantona takes her job very seriously, being protective of not only the world itself, but of its creator as well. History Early Life Very little of Rigantona's early life is known before Nikolai assigned her to her present role. There are those who presumed she immigrated to the world like all dragons had, but this proved to be untrue. She has been the world's guardian since the beginning; as ancient depictions of the Demon War were recovered, and at least one featured Rigantona herself. Clearly she survived Wing Haven's tumultuous beginning unscathed, and at her master's request, has been safeguarding the magical pathways to and from the world since. Destiny's Courage Rigantona appeared to John and the girls astride the volvgon, all but freezing them in place in the pathway as she interrogated them. She immediately gave Maria a warm greeting, however, as the dragonness had not seen the young woman since she left for Earth. It was only after sending Keyna a conspiratory wink that Rigantona regarded John, giving him a smile with equal warmth to her greeting for Maria. After having questioned them all thoroughly, and sensed they were all genuine, she allowed them to pass, dissipating into shining dust into the pathway. Destiny's Loyalty Rigantona is briefly mentioned in Destiny's Loyalty, when Keyna confesses to Rohan about her secret escapade to Earth. Rohan is the one to speak of her, questioning out loud why the Guardian wouldn't have stopped Keyna, with the young elementalist commenting that she did not know. In truth, it was by Nikolai's permission that Rigantona allowed Keyna to pass; watching the rebellious young woman go through the pathway with an amused gleam in her eye. Destiny's Collision Rigantona is not seen in Destiny's Collision, though she is heard when speaking to Nikolai early on. She offers her help in fending off the great beast, Kronus, prolonging his trek through the pathways as long as possible, buying everyone the time they would need to prepare for his inevitable arrival. Later, when the beast did arrive, bleeding claw marks and searing burns were visible all across his armored hide. Clear and fearsome testaments to the effort Rigantona made to slow him down. It is unknown how she fared herself following the battle. But as Nikolai never endured the reaction of a death of one of her dragons, it is reasonable to assume she still lives, and still guards the pathways. Description Write the second section of your page here. Personality Write the third section of your page here. Trivia *Rigantona was one of the first dragons Nichole ever created as a young girl. **However, it wasn't until many years later that the dragonness' story would be defined. *The art that inspired Rigantona was one of many that Nichole's father gave to her in a computer folder full of dragon pictures. *The art Nichole derived Rigantona from was illustrated by Kerem Beyit. Gallery The love of giants.jpg|Illustration that inspired Rigantona. Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Work In Progress Category:Earth Mancer